


Трое, не считая ребёнка

by StupidHanz



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: M/M, Добрый день это текст про школьного учителя, И пейринг тут учитель/учитель, Не всё же про школьников читать, Упоминается Дамир/Ася
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/pseuds/StupidHanz
Summary: Короткая зарисовка про Биби, аккуратность, Стаса и жизнь вне школы
Kudos: 7





	Трое, не считая ребёнка

**Часть 1. Про сердце**

Когда Дамир знакомится с жизнерадостной студенткой московской консерватории имени Чайковского, ему двадцать четыре, это его третий бар и пятая влюблённость за июнь. Они быстро сходятся — он заканчивает практику в Ведомстве, хорош собой, весёлый и не думает о будущем, она — мечтает выступать в Европе и всё это в двойном количестве. Их отношения такие же, как они сами — легкие, необременённые обязательствами и держатся на том, что у них полное совпадение в сексе и вкусах в еде. 

А потом случается беременность. 

Дамира воспитали хорошие и интеллигентные люди, он знает, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо, и первое, что он говорит, когда видит её растроенное лицо: "Всё будет хорошо". Они оба понимают, что это плохая идея: ни Дамир, ни Ася не планировали связывать друг с другом жизнь, и ни один из них не был готов к семье. Ася не плачет и держится молодцом; Дамир уважает её за силу духа. Беременность перечеркивает все её надежды и ближайшее будущее, но Ася каждый раз отвечает ему: "Всё будет хорошо. Убери эту мину со своего лица, ужас какой, Дамирчик! А вот представь она ребёнку передастся". Они съезжаются на московскую квартиру Дамира, который тот делит с пропадающим днями и ночами в ЦЛЗ Виталиком, и эти месяцы втроём проходят намного лучше, чем Дамир мог ожидать. Они втроём отлично ладят; Виталик вычеркивает на маркерной доске в гостиной те имена, которые они отбрасывают; они открывают окна нараспашку, впуская вечерами осенний летний воздух, пока едят заказную еду из Додо на кухне; все вместе впервые идут в аптеку; наворачивают круги на пустом ночном МКАДе после УЗИ; переживают наезды родителей Дамира и мамы Аси и сами ездят к ним; много смеются; много переживают. "Короче, — говорит Виталик, — ты станешь батей". 

Разговоров о свадьбе все трое избегают. 

А на седьмом месяце Дамир закуривает и предлагает: "Оставь мне её и уезжай в Австрию". Ася, моющая тарелки, оборачивается. Дамир неспешно курит, рассматривая бегущий автомобилями Нахимовский проспект, и продолжает: "Ты не должна чувствовать себя виноватой за то, что хочешь продолжить жить своей жизнью". 

Это взвешенное решение — Дамир думает о том, что не хочет делать несчастным такого яркого человека, как Ася; думает о том, что его самого это несчастным не сделает. Думает, взвешивает, представляет своё будущее: что ему придётся изменить, от чего придётся отказаться. Ничего такого, что кажется ему катастрофичным.

Ну, кроме. Ребёнка.

Когда девочка рождается, они всё ещё не знают, как её будут звать. Асе нравятся татарские имена, но Дамир в растерянности — мама считает, что имя определяет твою судьбу, а он не готов решить чью-то судьбу неправильно, воспользовавшись гуглпоиском. В итоге имя выбирает Ася, как только ей дают её в руки. Ну вылитая Айназ, говорит русскоязычная Анна Шмелева и целует новорожденную Айназ в лоб. Когда новорождённая Айназ попадает в руки Дамиру, он соглашается — младенец выглядит серьёзным и обстоятельным, подстать имени. Она рождается с длинными дамировскими ресницами и темными дамировскими глазами, все вокруг говорят, что если девочка похожа на папу — вырастет красавицей, а Дамир смотрит на неё и неожиданно понимакт: вот как выглядит любовь.

Через несколько месяцев Ася решается уехать, в последний момент подписав контракт. Её родители такое решение не поддерживают, родители Дамира очень за — эта девочка не создана стоять у плиты, говорит мама, здесь она будет очень несчастной. У ребёнка недолжно быть несчастных родителей. 

Дамир с ней полностью согласен. Но, когда Ася садится на самолёт, она плачет так сильно, что ему кажется, будто это плохое решение. Это чувство вины, говорит Виталик позже, она плакала из-за чувства вины и того, что делает неправильные с точки зрения общества вещи. Не парься. 

Когда самолёт поднимается, Дамир думает, что они сделали всё правильно. Ася создана для сцены, и в её сердце всё остальное всегда будет на втором месте. Его сердце — это его семья. Не буду, отвечает он Виталику.

И больше правда не парится.

**Часть 2. Про уборку**

На самом деле Дамир не самый опрятный человек в мире и не фанат уборки — вспомните его молодость, он жил в сраче и умер бы в сраче, а просыпаться посреди хаоса в двадцать лет было каждодневным делом, — однако, когда у тебя появляется ребёнок, а несостоявшаяся жена передаёт свёрток тебе на руки и радостно машет из окна самолёта, приходится создавать новые привычки. В двадцать четыре Дамир видит себя участником рейвов, музыкальных фестивалей, путешественником по чужим квартирам и, может быть, учителем, но никак не хорошим отцом. В двадцать пять оказывается, что у него призвание. Ничего в жизни не давалось Дамиру легче, чем ухаживать за Биби и любить Биби. Изменять свою жизнь в угоду её интересам никогда не было для него мучительно. Он никогда бы от себя не ожидал, но в итоге всё, что делалось ради Биби, было для него в удовольствие. 

Всю жизнь проживя на два дома – у родителей и в горе – он никогда не стремился заводить собственный, потому что двух ему хватало с лихвой. Поэтому появление ребенка и сбежавшей "жены" у безмозглого сына-авантюриста мама восприняла как знак, что он никогда не съедет. Она лукавила: никто бы его одного с ребёнком и не отпустил. Вы что, сказала мама, да они же оба не выживут! Все согласились. Виталик на семейном собрании кивал особенно усердно — ему не хотелось лишаться летней возможности валяться на качелях в саду семейной дачи, пить по утрам чай с молоком и играть с дедом Дамира в шашки. Дамиру, на самом деле, не хотелось тоже — воспитанный в любви и заботе, с привитыми дажбожьими ценностями, он скучает по семье и в подростковом возрасте, и в двадцать пять, и в тридцать. На момент тридцати двух – больше всего он боится, что его бабушка, стотридцателетняя Айгуль, умрёт, а он будет далеко от дома не успеет попрощаться. Айгуль, судя по её вздохам и стонам, собирается умирать каждый год уже лет тридцать. "Дорогая мама переживёт нас всех, — вздыхает отец Дамира, когда последний выражает обеспокоенность (бабуля Айгуль Исфандияровна приходилась ему тёщей, но ему никогда не давали выбора, как её называть), — езжай-ка давай, не бросишь же ты работу из-за того, что у неё снова настроение помирать".

Итак, на самом деле Дамир не самый опрятный человек в мире. Но ему нравится выглядеть хорошо – великолепно, – а для этого нужно уметь погладить брюки и отстирать от рубашки помаду и вино. Так что, конечно, в бытовых заклинаниях он лучший. Никто не знает столько способов заколдовать пылесос, утюг и бутылку фэйри, сколько знает Дамир. В его голове восемь рецептов зелья для отстирывания жирных пятен с хлопка соседствуют с Судебником Ивана Грозного. И им нормально. 

Дамир умеет жить в бардаке — их с Виталиком комната в общаге Башни и квартира на Нахимовке тому историческое подтверждение — и умеет наводить порядок за две секунды до приезда родителей. С появлением Биби арсенал расширяется до вооружения маленькой домохозяйской армии: он мастер по экстренному распихиванию игрушек, возведения лего в идеальную стеночку и отстирывания слюнявчиков. Отчаянные Домохозяйки зовут себя Отчаянными просто потому что никогда не видели Дамира.

Биби учит его ответственности, а он её — разгильдяйству, и это идеальный семейный дуэт. Он не знает, откуда в ней серьёзность, которая не свойственна ни ему, ни Виталику, ни Аси, и вчетвером они выглядят как комедийный дуэт "трое инфантильных взрослых и один здравомыслящий в коляске", но всем комфортно. Биби не нравятся серьёзные взрослые — она быстро раздражается в их присутствии, и, наверное, это единственный минус воспитания, которое могут обеспечить отцы, лепящие вместе с детьми куличи к детской песочнице.

Биби относится к бардаку наплевательски, как и любой ребенок, но после определенной отметки убираются все вместе — просто потому что ни одной мытой чашки в доме это, конечно, неудобно. Дамир относится к бардаку наплевательски, пока он знает, где что лежит. Виталик относится к бардаку наплевательски.

**Часть 3. Про Стаса**

Когда в апартаментах Дамира (и Виталика) появляется Стас, первое время все думают — пришёл порядок. 

Ещё никогда они так не ошибались.

Стас к бардаку никак не относится — он и есть бардак. Физияеское воплощение хаоса на длинных привлекательных ногах, которое всех наёбывает, притворяясь дорогим пиджаком и запонками.

Стас совершенно не умеет жить взрослую жизнь, если его не обслуживают: он не знает ни как включается стиральная машина, ни, тем более, что цветное нельзя стирать с белым, а то, что заклинание "Очистись" нельзя применять на посуде, из которой ты планируешь есть и выжить, становится для него открытием. Виталик проникается уважением — даже он знает больше о нормальной жизни, чем Стасик Янович.

— Я справлюсь сам, — каждый раз раздражённо говорит Стас, и каждый раз не справляется. Виталик апплодирует очередному фиаско с дивана. Дамир идёт помогать.

На самом деле, ему очень нравится стасова неприспособленностт к бытовым вещам — нет, у него нет нужды чувствовать себя нужным (он всю жизнь чувствует себя нужным), но ему нравится, когда Стасу нужна помощь. Помимо того, что это даёт непреодолимый простор делать кучу мелких подстав и гиенить над ним, это делает Дамиру нежно. Беспомощный Стас — ну, ему не устоять.

Как настоящая белоручка, Стас быстро привыкает, что к нему спешат на выручку, но ему настолько не нравится быть объектом насмешек, что каждую инструкцию к любому предмету обихода он выучивает наизусть. Зачитай мне руководство по пользованию миксером в постели, с выражением, смеётся Дамир. Стас зачитывает. 

Давай, я тебя научу, предлагает Дамир, когда Стас в нерешительности замирает перед стиральной машиной — а потом сажает его на неё, чтобы было удобнее целоваться. 

Постепенно бардак Стаса вливается в общий бардак квартиры, сливается, врастает в обстановку. Иногда Стас будто сердится на это и начинает собирать свои бумажки широкими сердитыми жестами, а потом отвлекается на что-то, увиденное на карте Западного полушария, и забывает, что ему не нравилось. Дамир прекрасно видит — Стаса пугает, как их быт постепенно сращивается, склеивается, проникает друг в друга, и словно боится, что им – ему и его бардаку – здесь не место. 

— Мне нравится, — говорит Дамир, лениво водя пальцами по его голой спине, и Стас поворачивает голову. Глаза у него скептические и доверчивые одновременно. Что тебе нравится, молчит он, — что тебя здесь становится больше.

В сердце Дамира есть место и для Стаса, и для его бардака, и для его неуверенности, упрямства и ханжества. На самом деле сердце Дамира вмещает в себя Стаса целиком, но Стасу понадобится очень много времени, чтобы это увидеть.

— Тебе может разонравиться в любой момент, — спустя такую долгую паузу, что ночная тишина уже успела вступить в свои права, наконец, говорит Стас. — И что мне тогда делать?

— Если ты научишься сначала подметать и только потом мыть полы, — целуя его, отвечает Дамир, — то мне никогда не разонравится. Хотя, даже если не научишься — тоже.


End file.
